Little Kitty Mine
by ChesirexXxTwinz
Summary: Axel swore if they complained about boredum one more time....wait Sora likes someone! Who! Tell me Roxy. Fluff


_**Little Kitty Mine**_

"I'm bored." Sora complained, lying across the couch with his head in his older twin's lap.

Roxas groaned, flopping his head back, "Me too, Sora. Me too."

"Hey. My friend works at the new bowling alley. He's a manager there. I've been meaning to check it out. Why don't we go there?" Axel suggested, getting tired of hearing the two complained.

Sora sprang up, pulling on Roxas, "C'mon, Roxas! I think it's a great idea, Axel."

"You would." Roxas muttered, "You realize the percentage of hot guys is close to zero, right?"

Sora pouted, crossing his arms, huffing, "I'm not always ogling hot doms, Roxas. I'm actually crush- Let's go!" Sora hurried as he realized he almost admitted to having an actual crush on someone, his face turning red as he rushed to the door.

"Wait! Sora who're you crushing on?!" Axel demanded as he followed the blushing brunette down the stairs of their second story apartment. Roxas shook his head as he locked the door and took the elevator down.

* * *

Axel huffed from his position in the driver's seat. He glanced at his boyfriend's brother, "C'mon, Sora! Tell me!"

"No."

"Why not?" Axel demanded.

"I don't need you teasing me, too." Sora pouted, glaring accusingly at his snickering twin.

Axel whipped his head around to glare at Roxas, "Roxy! Do you know who it is?!"

"Yes."

"Tell me, Roxy!" Axel urged with a pout.

"No."

"Roxyyyyyy!" Axel whined.

"We just past the bowling alley." Sora pointed out.

"Shit! Hang on!" Axel grinned as he took an illegal u-turn after moving through three lanes from the farthest right lane.

"Axel!" Roxas reprimanded, sending him a disapproving look.

"I told you to hang on!" Axel whined, still wearing his smirk.

Roxas glared, opening his mouth to retort, "St-"

"We're gonna pass it again." Sora pointed to the oncoming plaza.

"Turning!" Axel grinned as he sharply turned into said plaza.

Still grinning that psychotic victory grin, Axel calmly slid the small sports car(his pride and joy) into a spot near the entrance.

Roxas rolled his eyes as he got out and let his seat up, letting Sora out of the back seat.

"So, what friend works here?" Sora asked, shutting the door and following Roxas and Axel through the main doors.

Axel turned to him, "Hm? It's-"

"Axel! You made it." A silver haired teen came over, looping an arm around Axel's lanky form, "Didn't think you'd actually come."

Axel smirked, "Those two were getting bored at the apartment." He thumbed in the twin's direction.

Roxas was holding back laughter and Sora was glaring at him, his face bright red. Axel tilted his head in curiosity before looking at Riku. Riku's sea-green eyes lit up when he spotted Sora _'Such a cute blush.'_ "Roxas. Sora."

"Hey, Riku." Roxas giggled, completely enjoying his brother's misery.

"Hi, Riku…." Sora muttered.

"You guys here to bowl or hang out?"

"To ha-"

"Bowl! We're here to bowl! C'mon Roxas!" Sora cut Axel off and dragged Roxas to the cashier.

Axel's green eyes blinked before narrowing at Riku; studying him, "Hey, Riku?"

"Hm?" Riku turned from watching Sora to look at him questioningly.

"You workin' now?"

"Nah. I'm on break. Why?"

Axel smirked, a plan forming as connections clicked, "Wanna bowl?"

* * *

Sora glared at Roxas. Sure, it wasn't his fault he was paired up with Riku. But, it was his boyfriend's. Therefore, Sora's glare was justified at Roxas' indirect faulting.

Axel grinned over at him, sending him a smirk, "We're winning~C'mon, Sora. You hate losing."

Sora's glare turned to him. Riku poked him and he looked up at him, his cheeks flaring, "Yeah?"

Riku flashed him a grin, "Relax. We can't let them win. I'd never hear the end of it."

Sora nodded, a bright smile replacing his glare, "Same with Roxas. He may not show it, but he's a bragger."

"Hey!" Roxas interrupted indignantly

Riku smirked when Sora laughed at Roxas. He leaned toward the brunette, whispering, "You're cute when you laugh. Though, you're beautiful when you blush."

Sora's blushed amplified at the comment, "I-I, um, it's my turn!" Sora quickly got up and made his way to pick up his ball. Rolling a strike! "Woho!"

They continued until Axel rolled the winning strike.

"We won!" Roxas bragged, leaning against Axel as the redhead wrapped an arm around his waist.

Sora pouted, huffing at the loss, "You two suck."

"C'mon, Sora. Why don't we go to the arcade?" Riku suggested.

Sora's pout turned into a smile, "Do you have DDR?!"

Roxas groaned, "Please say no."

"Yes. We do." Riku smirked at the glare Roxas sent him, before smiling at Sora's enthusiasm. He blinked when Sora grabbed his hand and dragged him to the miniature game-room.

* * *

"Yay! I win again!" Sora cheered as Roxas groaned, hopping off the dance platform.

Roxas glared at Riku as he chuckled, "Why don't _you_ go against him, Riku?"

Riku was going to say no, but Sora turned bright, hopeful blue eyes toward him, "Sure."

"Yay!" Sora cheered again as Riku stepped onto the platform. Sora hummed happily as he picked out his favorite song. It was a fast-paced, happy song, called _"Little Kitty Mine"._ He went to put the difficulty on medium when Riku stopped him. He looked at Riku curiously.

Riku smirked, "You're good. So am I. Do it expert."

Sora smiled and put the difficulty on expert, happy to have a challenge.

As they played, Sora was happy to realize Riku was easily keeping up with him.

"And, I win." Riku smirked as the song ended and Sora pouted, crossing his arms in a huff.

"Yeah, whatever."

Riku's smirk widened at his unintentional cuteness. He leaned toward him to whisper, "Round 2?"

Sora blushed before determination steeled his blue eyes. Sora tip-toed, softly pressing his lips to a mildly surprised Riku's, "Round 2."


End file.
